to me in the past ten years
by Azura Eve
Summary: Apapun mampu terjadi selama kita meyakininya, Naho Takamiya berpegang teguh pada prinsip tersebut sehingga dia memutuskan menulis surat. (KAKENAHO/KAKERU x NAHO/Ficlet/AR/Completed)


disclaimer: orange © ichigo takano  
pairing: kakenaho (kakeru/naho)  
length/rating: ficlet/pg-12  
genre(s): tragedy, romance  
tag(s): half-AR; modified-canon; mixed-timeline

* * *

 **to me in the past ten years**

* * *

Apapun mampu terjadi selama kita meyakininya, Naho Takamiya berpegang teguh pada prinsip tersebut sehingga dia memutuskan menulis surat.

Semua hal yang ingin dia perbaiki, dirangkum dalam beberapa paragraf tulisan tangan untuk dikirim pada dirinya di sepuluh tahun lalu. Langkah-langkah supaya kesalahannya tidak berakhir menjadi beban, turut ditulis sehingga Naho (di masa lalu) bisa menghindari kemungkinan terburuk. Bagaimanapun, hidup tidak bisa diulang dan pasti terdengar konyol jika ada seseorang mengaku dia berhubungan dengan dirinya yang lain – tapi Naho menepis cibiran karena dia tidak ingin banyak berpikir.

Kemudian, dia mengirimkannya dengan sejuta harapan tergantung di awan; meskipun hari-hari masa depan terlalu sedih dilalui, dia menolak _dirinya_ untuk merasakan itu kedua kali.

* * *

Di pagi hari, Naho terbangun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ibunya berkata untuk pergi memeriksa kotak surat di depan rumah. Ada secarik, tertuju untuknya; tapi itu aneh karena pengirimnya punya nama persis namanya.

Mungkin ini candaan jahil biasa, jadi Naho mengabaikan di awal-awal. Kemudian, karena penasaran terlalu banyak untuk dibunuh, dia mengintip sedikit isi surat tersebut. Sapaannya terlalu ramah, gaya bahasanya pun familier seperti dia yang menulis tanpa dirinya ketahui.

Surat itu berbunyi kalau kelasnya akan punya siswa pindahan baru dari Tokyo; duduk di sampingnya dan senang tersenyum.

Lalu Naho coba mengingat, sejauh ini apa yang ditulis dalam surat tersebut bukan sekedar prediksi. Pagi itu dia benar terlambat. Dan saat ini duduk siswa pindahan baru. Jika memang ini candaan biasa, semestinya semua tidak akan setepat itu. Di surat itu tertulis jika dia bangun telat karena lupa menyetel weker, dan faktanya memang benar.

Naho masih sukar percaya, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengalah untuk mengikuti apa yang dirinya (di masa depan) ajukan. Termasuk pilihan untuk bersedia menjadi pemain bisbol pengganti ketika dia diminta. Ada kebimbangan apakah dia harus setuju atau menolak; karena jika setuju dia akan menyakiti dirinya, namun di lain sisi surat tersebut bilang dia akan menyesal jika menolak.

Dan dirinya di masa lalu berkata, saat itu dia jatuh cinta pada Kakeru karena dia menolak ikut main bisbol dan Kakeru pergi membelanya yang memakai sepatu sempit.

(Naho pilih bermain bisbol, tapi Naho tetap jatuh cinta pada Kakeru.)

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ditulis dalam surat; salah satunya ketika mereka berkumpul dan Kakeru kalah sehingga dia harus pergi membeli minuman.

Naho kehilangan gagasan apa yang mesti dia pilih karena dia tidak terlalu suka kopi yang pahit tapi dia juga bukan penggemar susu. Lagipula, dia juga bukan penggemar sesuatu yang instan. Jadi, dia sendiri bingung ketika mulutnya berkata refleks: jus jeruk.

Kakeru datang kewalahan. Pesanan dibagikan. Naho mendapat jus jeruknya dan menatap dalam diam sebelum mencoblos sedotan.

Belum kesampaian, bel masuk berdentang dan Naho meletakkan jus kemasan itu di dalam kolong meja dan berencana meminumnya saat dia tiba di rumah.

(Tak pernah ada yang mengalahkan rasa manis jus jeruk yang dia isap malam itu di kamarnya; apalagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa Kakeru menolak halus Ueda dan mengatakan menyukainya sebagai alasan.)

* * *

Naho duapuluh enam tahun hidup independen di losmen sederhana. Dia bekerja pagi buta dan pulang larut dengan setumpuk ingatan yang melayang bersama segelas minuman keras. Dia tidak pernah mau menikah; karena seseorang yang dia nikahi tertinggal di masa lalu dan dirinya di masa lalu harus memperbaiki kesalahannya supaya dia bisa menikah.

Tetangga melempar gibah, Naho berlalu. Katanya Naho hidup dalam fantasi, tapi rumor cepat hilang. Seiring Naho membiarkannya, mereka menjadi lupa dan menemukan bahan baru untuk dibincangkan.

Setiap malam Naho membayangkan semua hal yang dia tulis di surat untuk dirinya di masa lalu. Jika memang berhasil, ada kemungkinan Kakeru sekarang bersamanya; entah bagaimana caranya. Lalu mereka hidup sebagai pasangan, mendaftarkan pernikahan, dan memakai cincin serupa di jari manis masing-masing.

Naho tak keberatan disebut gila. Karena gila berarti membuka pikiran dan Naho ingin hidup tanpa beban. Paling tidak, dia mampu mengangkat secuil demi secuil, ketika ingatannya bermain dengan Naruse Kakeru di sepuluh tahun lalu.

* * *

Jika dunia pararel benar eksis seperti yang sering digadang, dan dirinya di masa depan melihat usaha apa yang dia lakukan, Naho enambelas tahun saat ini berusaha mengukir suatu kejadian.

Cukup sebuah kotak bekal dan beberapa hujan bunga ceri di tangan.

Waktu itu sudah masuk musim dingin sehingga Naho menggunakan pakaian lebih tebal dan sarung tangan wol.

Kakeru duduk bersisian dengannya, sumpit terjepit di jari-jari, dan tetap dengan kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan sebab Naho membangunkannya di pagi hari dan membawakannya jatah makan siang.

Beberapa bulan ke belakang, Naho telah berhasil membuat Kakeru tidak pernah menerima pernyataan dari Ueda sebab dia menarik lengan Kakeru, berkata itu adalah ide buruk untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis bersangkutan.

Lalu fragmen tentang di hari berikutnya dia memanggil nama Kakeru, terselip dan membaur, berbunyi: jangan hilangkan kenangan ini.

Bulan-bulan menyenangkan dengan genggam tangan Kakeru yang hangat serta senyumnya yang menenangkan. Cinta hidup di jantungnya, dan mereka bertukar janji; apapun tentang sesuatu di masa depan. Tapi bulan menyenangkan itu sedikit kacau sebab Suwa bukan tipe yang mudah melupakan. Mereka bertengkar karena beberapa ketidakcocokan. Naho dituding melirik Suwa balik ketika Kakeru melihat mereka berdua bicara di bawah jembatan.

Setelah penjelasan berulang-ulang, Naho nyaris pecah; suaranya sudah habis tapi Kakeru tetap tak mau dengar. Suwa menepuk punggungnya dan mengantar pulang dan esoknya Kakeru tak pernah datang lagi ke sekolah.

Seminggu berikutnya, pada saat usia Kakeru genap tujuhbelas, dia mati muda. Bukan dalam kecelakaan, tapi karena dia gantung diri. Motif masih dicari polisi dan setelah beberapa penyusutan, Kakeru dinyatakan melakukannya karena dia mengalami depresi.

(Mungkin, Kakeru merasa terkhianati _lagi_ , setelah ibunya pergi.)

* * *

Naho Takamiya punya beberapa penyesalan.

Untuk sulit berkata, untuk ragu menunjukkan, untuk selalu mengedepankan perasaan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri, untuk banyak hal yang harusnya bisa dia lalui bersama Kakeru apabila dia mencoba sedikit egois dan melupakan orang lain demi kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Karena sebanyak apapun dia mencoba memperbaiki, sesuatu yang terlanjur rusak akan mustahil kembali utuh seperti sedia kala.

(Dia menggenggam secarik surat. Isinya hanya sebaris kalimat. Pengirimnya adalah dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu, yang seolah-olah dapat Naho saksikan berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan berkilat.

Tapi yang menyakitinya adalah apa yang ditulis di dalam surat karena Naho—bukan, dirinya di masa lalu, sengaja mengirimnya hanya untuk menunjukkan kenyataan yang harus dia lihat:

 _Sayang sekali pada akhirnya juga aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu._ )

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

biasanya aku nggak tergerak baca shoujo tapi!—tapi! **orange** udah mencuci otakku. just, how much feels you can get when it comes to naho and the letter to the past her. that's overly much it ripped my heart. baru baca sampe chapter 6 tapi aku nggak bisa tahan buat nulis jadi maaf kalo canon-nya belok. after all, makasih udah baca! mind to review? :)


End file.
